Cuneo crime family
The Cuneo crime family is one of New York's Five Families. History The Cuneo family was founded by Ottilio Cuneo and started as a bootlegging operation ran out of The Bronx and upstate New York in the 1920s. Their front company was a fleet of milk trucks that delivered across the city, which earned their Don the nickname of 'The Milkman'. The Cuneo family had some businesses in New York City, mostly in Manhattan and The Bronx, but it ran upstate New York. The family also arranged smuggling of Italian immigrants from Canada, all upstate gambling and exercised veto power on state licensing of racing tracks. In 1946, the Cuneo family became involved with the Tattaglia family against the Corleone family in the Five Families War. The war claimed several of their key members, before Vito Corleone called a hasty peace after the death of his son, Sonny. In 1955, Don Cuneo himself was visiting one of his hotels. However, as he was leaving the building, Cuneo was trapped in the revolving door and killed by Corleone soldato Willie Cicci. Cuneo was replaced as head of the family by Leo Cuneo, who negotiated peace with the Corleones until his death at the hands of Joey Zasa's assassins in 1979. During Leo Cuneo's reign the Cuneo family invested heavily in hotels and casinos in Las Vegas, particularly those that were owned by the Corleone family, making Cuneo a multi-millionaire. In the video game In The Godfather: The Game, the Cuneos are known as honorable, but also as cunning battle strategists and deadly warriors. Their family members are indicated with red suits. The Cuneo family is the second toughest family in the start of the game due to their harsh homebase in Hell's Kitchen. The Cuneos are known to be peaceful but also the most brutal family if provoked, something that even the Stracci and Barzini try to avoid. The Cuneo family is the most well versed in combat compared to the others both strategically and in the frontlines. Cuneos relation with Corleones seems very well before the start of the Five Families War in the game, Corleone Enforcer Monk Malone has a number of Cuneo friends who are willing to defend him when he needs them. A Corleone Soldier and Capo even state that Cuneo can be trusted and respected but you have to be on the good side of them or face a life endangering experience against them. While Tattaglia and Stracci strength difference is not too significant, it skyrockets against Cuneo and Barzini. When you start fresh, you have good chance to win even against a Tattaglia Capo and Stracci Soldier, but a Cuneo Soldier will make you say otherwise. The Cuneo's are very tough and can generally rivals Barzini in term of combat although after a while they will usually lose, but the Cuneo's are not to be messed with in the beginning. Fighting an Associate will still give you a chance to win but from Soldier to above, it is not advisable to do so until you have leveled up. The Cuneo is also an odd family, while the Barzini are stronger in general, Cuneos has 2 special individuals within their family. In the game hit contract chronologically speaking, the 2 last Cuneo members are available after the Barzini hits appeared, the 2 men are Consigliere Luciano Fabbri and Underboss Marco Cuneo. Both Fabbri and Marco are individually tough and the latter has the toughest enemy AI setting, equal to a Don, both men are more dangerous to face compared to the Barzinis. This also makes the Cuneo Family is the only family to have a hit list in 2 different ranks, since the first 3 are available at Soldier rank and the last 2 are available at Caporegime. The Cuneo family's crest is a raven or a crow. Cuneo family structure in the video game |2= |3= |2= |3= }} |4= }}}}}} Historical Leadership * 1920's - 1955 -- Carmine Cuneo * 1955 - 1979 -- Leo Cuneo Influences The Cuneo crime family could be based on the Magaddino crime family from Buffalo, which also ran upstate New York and had close ties to the New York families. Category: Families